An organic electroluminescent element includes a cathode-side electrode, an anode-side electrode, and an organic light emitting layer provided between the cathode-side electrode and the anode-side electrode.
By applying a voltage between the cathode-side electrode and the anode-side electrode in the organic electroluminescent element, electrons are injected from the cathode-side electrode into the organic light emitting layer; and holes are injected from the anode-side electrode into the organic light emitting layer. The electrons and the holes that are injected recombine; and light is produced by radiative deactivation of excitons generated by the recombination.
It is desirable to increase the light extraction efficiency of such an organic electroluminescent element.